MarryMe
by RaspberryDevil
Summary: "At least they were happy."/ How their friends reacted to their wedding: / 22 perspectives / 100 words each. Endou&Natsumi /
1. Chapter 1

Hey there :3

Just something short I wrote to get over my writer's block concerning my Hera/Aphrodi One-shot. I hope the grammatical errors are not to bad otherwise the count of words is wrong /3 Have Fun :D

* * *

Rococo

He was surprised when he got the invitation. Not that he had not expect them to marry – it was well known that they both shared feelings for each other before they admitted it. Too be honest, he was not shocked by the card itself. What surprised him was the fact that his heart ached when he read the card. When he realised that his feelings which he had considered to be gone long ago were still within his heart. And while trying to avoid any signs of a broken heart, one thought crossed his mind; at least she was happy.

Fuyuka

Was it bad to wish for something you couldn't get? She felt like crying. She had hesitated the whole time, was afraid to say something which could have destroyed their bond. Back then she was sure that Endou had at least some feelings for her which were more than pure friendship. But when he confessed, she was confused – had it been her imagination all along? She would never find out, though, because someone else was by his side now. And even if she knew that they were happy, she could not accept this fact – was it bad to be selfish sometimes?

Gouenji

He was glad for his best friend. Endou has been oblivious of Natsumi's feelings but to everyone's surprise, everybody has been oblivious of Mamoru's feelings. Endou's confession was an amusing sight, but when she accepted it, he was slightly confused. He has ignored this all the time. Until now. Natsumi was pretty beautiful and even if she was with Endou, he could not help but imagine himself instead of Endou by her side when he read the card. It was a thought he regretted immediately. And now he stood here, looking at the bridal couple; at least they are happy.

Aki

When they first met, she was really glad to be his friend. Over the time, she developed a little crush on him, tried to be near him – till Ichinose returned. She was confused – did she love Endou because he was similar to Ichinose or were her feelings for Ichinose a result of her unrequited love for Endou? It sounded ridiculous and instead of asking Domon for his opinion she stayed quiet. So, when she got the invitation, she was rather surprised – no aching heart, no jealousy, only regret. Regretting that she had not told him before he went to America.

Ichinose

He couldn't attend the wedding which he regretted deeply, but the circumstances didn't allow him to go. However he didn't want to miss anything so he asked Domon to record the wedding. One month later, when everything was over, he watched the video, smiled at some parts and was kind of sad to miss such a moment. He sent the couple a gift and received a card later on, reading it while watching the video. At some parts he stopped it, looked closely at the person who appeared on the screen. He sighed – if she would only return his feelings.

Rika

She was the one who shed the most tears out of pure happiness. Their wedding was neither extravagant nor gigantic but it was exactly the way she wanted to marry herself. The problem was that the man she loved the most was not interested in her in any romantic way. So, when everyone congratulated them, she was envious of what they had and what she would never get. At least she thought so; and in the next moment she caught the bridal bouquet. She wondered – was it a coincidence? Definitely not, she told herself, determined to find her true love.

Kidou

He furrowed his brow when he read their invitation. He was happy for them, definitely, but the love life of his friend was something he was not particular interested in. Sure, he congratulated them sincerely but that was it; until the day of their wedding. Seeing her in a white dress and him in a suit with his usual grin, both blushing slightly, he sat speechless between his sister and Gouenji. While the other's started to cry of joy, he looked at them, finally understanding why they did that; they wanted to let the others know that they were happy.

Haruna

She remembered that the sun shone when Natsumi told her that Endou has proposed. She saw pure bliss on her face and without doubt, she did not begrudged her it. Natsumi entrusted her with her fear of doing the wrong thing, but she told her that everything was alright. Nevertheless she just smiled when Natsumi asked her for help to chose a dress. Not because she didn't want to help her; even if she could not deny that they were happy, she knew that some people would be left broken hearted. But it can't be helped, she thought, hugging the woman.

Kazemaru

They have been childhood friends since a long time however he was surprised when Endou asked him to be his witness. Maybe he could not believe it because he was still surprised that he was the first one Endou had asked for advice concerning the proposal. "Am I doing something wrong?", Endou wanted to know. Back then he just shook his head however he did not know if he may be wrong. But seeing them at their wedding day put his doubts aside – he has made the right decision for Natsumi and himself; but only for the two of them.

Touko

She had expected that he would propose soon, so she was not surprised. However, when Natsumi visited her the next day and asked her to be her witness, she was pretty speechless. This reaction caused Natsumi to look unsure for a short moment as if she would regret that she asked her. But in the next second, she hugged the young woman, agreed and congratulated her. This was the second time that Endou's bride-to-be cried of pure bliss – the first one being his proposal – so she could only thank the pink haired woman. Yes, she could not be any happier.

Hiroto

He did not know what he should think of this wedding. He realised – just like Haruna – that a few people would not appreciate it but he also knew that a lot of people were happy for them. And he? He never had a close relationship with Natsumi even though she has been Inazuma Japan's manger for quite a long time. And Endou? He was his friend, showed him the real meaning behind football and was his captain. Sighing he lay the invitation aside before he made his decision; as long as they were happy, he would be happy for them.

* * *

Liked it? I hope so. It helped me a bit so be aware of the next story in the following month x3

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there :3

Yes, who would have thought that I wrote a continuation /D But writer's block hit me somehow again; this always helps. Some characters were requested by user Zonex Krypton, so I hope you like it? Again, I hope the grammatical errors are not too bad otherwise the count of words might be wrong /3 Have Fun :D

* * *

At least they were happy. 11 other perspectives. Still 100 words each.

Hide & Rushe

She smiled brightly when she gave Hide the invitation and told him to open it, excitement glittering in her eyes. The young man chuckled softly, told her to wait for Fidio since it was his invitation. But the young girl didn't care. Sighing in defeat, he opened the envelope and read the card out loud. Rushe couldn't remember Natsumi's face, nevertheless she was happy because a wedding was for people who loved each other – and it didn't matter who it was as long as the woman wore a dress which suited her and which took the men in his spell.

Fidio

He was not mad that they opened the card, just smiled softly. Honestly, he was surprised that the Mamoru he knew married, after all he only seemed to be interested in football. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, though. In the end he just shrugged, thought that it was quite nice and started to plan his arrival. If they are happy, he will not complain. Not that he was allowed to do this anyway. After all it was their wedding – they had to know what they were doing. And he would be the last one to feel envious.

Fubuki

Even though he lived in Hokkaido, the feelings both had carried were also quite obvious to him. And when he held the invitation in his hands, he just smiled to himself. It was a plain card which didn't reveal its heavy message, just like Endou, with cursive letters representing Natsumi. He could clearly imagine how Natsumi took over most of the arrangement while Endou just nodded in agreement. Because his Captain could care less about such things as long as his friends shared this happy day with him. And Fubuki would happily comply with this wish, regardless of anything else.

Edgar

He opened the card almost nonchalantly, as if it didn't concern him. It didn't, in his opinion, not because he didn't care about Endou or Natsumi. The goalkeeper was and still is an important rival to him. Just the woman was someone he didn't remember. He was glad to be invited and as a gentleman he would appear, of course. And he would seem as if he was enjoying the event. At least that was what he intended. But when he saw the fair lady who caught the bridal bouquet, he thought that his visit may have another nice consequence.

Mark & Dylan

Kazuya got the invitation for both of them. However it was only Mark who attended the wedding because Dylan was busy with family business. He knew most of the guest, but he still felt out of place, talking most of the time with Domon to feel more comfortable. He was rather amazed to see the various emotions of the guests from jealousy (why, was this guy that popular?) over ignorance till pure bliss. And even though he didn't understand any of these reactions, he decided to chose approval – because it was even obvious to him that the couple was happy.

Ulvida/ Reina

She didn't receive an invitation but attended the wedding nevertheless because Hiroto asked her to accompany him. In the course of the day she somehow lost him and that's why she decided to leave the wedding, feeling uncomfortable within the crowd. And then she met the bride. Natsumi still remembered her and instead of being surprised or upset she smiled, gratefully for her appearance. The bride was cheerful and even helped her to find Hiroto (he had the car keys) within the crowd. At the end, Ulvida was glad that he took her along – the bride's happiness was really contagious.

Midorikawa

There was a saying which said that happiness was a form of courage.* Looking at the couple, he realised its meaning. It was courageous of them to tell each other about their feelings. It was courageous of Endou to propose. And it was courageous of Natsumi to invite all of these people. Because it were actions, done with a hint of doubt, fear and hesitation. Because you're influenced by the others – and even though you decide for yourself, you don't want to disappoint the others. Midorikawa knew that he would never bring up the courage for such a selfish action.

Yuuka

She was invited along with her brother. And even though she was younger than everyone else, she understood the pain as well as the confusion he felt. She was torn between the commiseration for her brother and the congratulation for the couple. She wanted him to feel good, after all he was still her brother and deserved it to be happy. On the other hand she saw how blissful Natsumi was and also how cheerful Endou was with her. And that's how she learned at young age that even though someone is happy, not everyone else was necessarily happy either.

Burn, Gazel & Aphrodi

To be honest, they didn't know what to say. The trio was in Korea at that time, practising with the old members of Fire Dragon. While Burn just made a snotty remark on which Gazel reacted wittily, resulting in an argument between them, Aphrodi laughed softly. He was amused that it was Endou who married first of all the people he knew though he could care less about everything else. They seemed quite happy, otherwise they wouldn't marry, so he just accepted it. And if his teammates weren't fighting they would probably say the same. Or at least something similar.

Hitomiko

It was nice to see one of her fosterling (concerning football) getting married, even though it made her aware of the fact that she was still single – not unlucky though, she felt just a bit lonely sometimes. While she celebrated the couple with the other ones, she was preoccupied with her own thoughts. Happiness was a vague word. Almost meaningless. She may not be unhappy, yet the consequence wasn't happiness. It was weird. Not logical. She was not tired of her current life, yet she realised that not everyone was supposed to share the same feeling as the couple did.

Tachimukai

Seeing his Captain, the person he admired the most, getting married was like a trigger. He harboured feelings for a certain young woman as well, but he was too shy and too scared to confess. On one hand, he was scared to face her brother who looked over her, though sometimes he thought "Who cares, I want her, making him my enemy is worth it." On the other hand he was too shy, intimidated by her beauty. It was a dilemma. In the end, he decided to ask Endou for advice – after all he achieved what Tachimukai yearned for. Happiness.

* * *

_*Happiness is a form of courage. ~Holbrook Jackson_

* * *

That's it, hope you liked it.

Bye for now~


End file.
